Vampires meet Vampires
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: Elena, Damon, Caroline, and Tyler take a trip to Forks, Washington. there they meet...guess who? Friendships and relationships will be tested. how will it all play out? T just in case. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1It all started the night of the ritual. Damon succeeded in taking Caroline and Tyler from Klaus' grasp. He proceded to take Elena from him as was put in his basement where he would stay chained up until the full moon passed. They could only pray Klaus didn't know where they were."Damon!" Elena protested. "We can't leave now. We have to do the sacrifice so Klaus can be killed.""Elena, I can't lose you, and I can't have you turning into a vampire against your will. I'm taking you all somewhere safe.""Where? Where could you possibly take us that Klaus won't find us?" Caroline asked."I don't know. Let's try the other side of the country, shall we?""Is that a joke?" Caroline asked."Nope, not at all. We're going to Forks, Washington.""Washington?" Elena asked."Mhm," Damon replied. It was then the moon began to set and Tyler came out of the cellar. Damon filled him in, and booked us the next flight to Seattle, only an hour from the town known as Forks.—Klaus was furious his plan had failed, all because of a stupid 145 year old vampire, but at least he had his brother with him this time to help search for them. Elijah had joined him after he had told them their family's bodies were safe. They were, and by reunite Elijah with his family, Klaus meant kill him after he had stopped being of use to him, but that was unnecessary information, according to Klaus himself, and no one argued with Klaus. No one snuck up on him either, that is until he found Aro, Marcus, and Caius roaming the town."Aro, it's been a long time," Klaus began."It has been. Listen, how would you and your brother like to help me with something?" Aro said, getting right to the point."What's that?""I need to find some people in a small town in Washington, care to join us?""Of course. Anything for the man who changed us," Klaus said. Elijah just stood silent."Then it is off to Forks, Washington we go."—Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler arrived in Forks a few hours later, and booked a hotel. Then they went to explore the town, and by explore, they meant look for any signs of vampires who could expose their position."Damon? Damon Salvatore?" a voice called from behind them. He sounded shocked, as if this person could never be alive. Well, he really couldn' turned back and recognized the man. But he couldn't be alive either, could he? "Jasper Whitlock?" Damon asked."Changed to Hale, actually. How've you been, man? Or, I guess what I'm asking is how...how are you alive?" Jasper asked."I...it's a long story. I can explain another time. And I'd like you to meet Elena, Caroline, and Tyler," Damon said, pointing out each one and eying the ladies Jasper had with him."This is Rosalie, Alice, and Bella," he said. Noticing Damon's stare at the girls, he wrapped his arm protectively around Alice. When his attention was drawn to her, Damon noticed Alice was staring at Elena strangely. Then to his own companions, Jasper said, "We should go. Jacob will be waiting with Nessie. And Nicole will be there." Then to Damon, "Want to come?""Sure," Damon said, and he and his own companions, if you could call them that, followed the man and three ladies to their home where all would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

They walked in on a sight. The television was on, and Guitar Hero 2 was on the screen, but it was all but forgotten. A man who looked to be about twenty five, and a girl who could have been twenty were arguing in the room.

"There is no way you could have beat me at this game!" the man said. "You cheated. And Nessie was distracting me!"

"Nessie was sitting on the couch watching the whole time. I think someone's a sore loser," the girl yelled back.

"No, you can't beat me, my reflexes are way better than yours!" the man shouted back.

"Obviously not. And I just have way too much time on my hands," the girl explained.

"They like to argue," Jasper explained. "And Jake's not the best company in the world."

"Heard that," the man, Jake said.

"Shocker," the girl said. Then she turned to Damon. "I'm Nicole. Who are you, sexy?"

"Damon Salvatore," he replied in a charming, sexy voice.

"Salvatore, as in savior?" Nicole asked.

"Of course," he said before taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Hm...very, nineteenth century, Gone with the Wind-esque," Nicole said in a flirty voice.

"Well..." Damon began but glanced at Jasper, who nodded. "That's when I was born."

"Hm, hot. I'd go for 160 year old men," she smiled.

Damon looked at the television. "Guitar Hero 2? Want to play Free Bird?"

"Duh," she said and grabbed her guitar controller. Damon grabbed the other and they began playing pro face off on expert.

"Ten on Nicole," Emmett said while watching.

"You're on," Jasper replied.

"How about you tell us who wins?" Emmett asked Alice.

"That would be cheating," Alice said. "I'm not telling you." She turned to Jasper. "You I might tell," she said seductively. "No, you'll just have to find out." She walked away.

"Hello, Elena. My name is Alice," she said to Elena.

"How do you..." Elena started.

"Psychic," Bella explained.

"We're going to be good friends, I can see it now," Alice said, and smiled.

—

"Now, why are we going to a small, unknown town in Washington, when we should be looking for the doppelgänger and another werewolf and vampire?" Elijah asked his brother.

"These are the men who turned us, best not to anger them," Klaus replied in return. "I've got it. Go find me a vampire in town, if you can, and report back. One of our kind, not theirs. The vampire in the sacrifice has to be descended from us, not them."

Elijah left his brother and the Volturi, and headed to town. Elijah heard Klaus explaining where he was going to Aro.

A vampire. They shouldn't be hard to find. Not for an Original, that is. Originals could smell vampires if they got close enough. He began his search, but it was hopeless, at least so he thought.

—

"Five points?" Damon exclaimed. "I have never heard of a person beating another person by five freaking points! Damn!"

"Read it and weep," Nicole said. "Now what's my prize?"

"You know," Damon said, noticing out of the corner of his eye Jasper paying Emmett ten dollars, "Last person who asked me that, well, let's just say that relationship didn't end well."

"Why not?" Nicole asked.

"I'm a vampire."

"So you...ate her?"

"No, she turned me. Long story I'd rather not get into. She's a bitch."

"Sounds like it."

"You don't know her," Damon said warily.

"She was with you. That means she was a bitch for stealing my future man," Nicole said.

Through all this, Alice didn't want to stay in the room, with so many creatures she couldn't see. She quietly slipped out of the house, and headed to town.

—

Elijah noticed the girl. She was short and pixie-like, and had spiky hair. She was incredibly pale, and Elijah didn't think she had a drop of blood in her body, except the stuff she had been drinking. She looked like stone, which is what Aro, Marcus, and Caius look like, Elijah remembered. The only difference was her eyes were liquid topaz, while the Volturi's were red. She was a vampire, but not his own kind. The other Elijah neared her, she put her hands to her temples like she had a headache. But vampires can't get headaches, he thought.

"Excuse me?" he said as he approached the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Just a headache," she said sweetly.

"Mind if I try to help?" She shook her head, so Elijah stepped behind her and rubbed her head from the back.

"Thank you. That helps a bit," she said. "I'm Alice."

"Elijah. You know," Elijah began, taking a seat in front of her, "I wasn't aware vampires got headaches."

She looked shocked. "Vampires do not exist," she said coldly.

"Then how am I one?" Elijah smiled as he said this.

"You. You're giving me the headache."

"Me? Vampires give you headaches?"

"I have visions of the future. Only of humans and my kind of vampires, though. You are like the ones we have visiting our house. I left the house to get away from them and clear my head, but I can't seem to get away from you guys, can I?"

"Who is at your house?" Elijah asked, thinking maybe he could use whoever it was in the sacrifice.

"Oh, just a friend of my friend's. Not important."

No it wasn't. He would never tear apart friends if he didn't have to. He would keep looking. If spending time with this fascinating lady didn't keep all his attention. Alice, was her name? Pretty.

"That's interesting," he said.

He was genuinely interested in her life, Alice thought. She smiled at him. No, she had Jasper. She loved Jasper, but there was something about this man that was intriguing to her. Elijah, was his name? Interesting. Now if only she didn't get a headache every time she was near him.

"Why don't you turn it off?" Elijah suggested.

"Turn what off?"

"The visions. If you aren't looking for my future, you won't get a headache around me."

Can he read minds? She was used to that, being around Edward 24/7, but she didn't expect him to be able to. Then she really heard what he had said. It took her a minute to realize she actually was, subconsciously, trying to look for his future, as well as any other. With some effort, she turned it off, and the headache disappeared completely.

"Better?" Elijah asked smiling.

"Yes." He actually had a nice smile. She smiled back.

She has a nice smile, Elijah thought.

This could be the beginning of something good.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's chapter three (Nikole Salvatore) so let me know what you think. And does anyone recognize the OC from this chapter? I really didn't want to make this an OC story, but if you want an OC PM me and if I like your idea, or it doesn't interfere with my other ideas for this story, I may add you in:)**

Ch. 3

"You're a werewolf?" Jacob asked his new companion, Tyler. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rosalie look over in interest.

"Yeah. New wolf. Only turned twice," Tyler replied.

"Twice? Wait a second. You only turn on the full moon, don't you? You're a real werewolf, you're not like us."

"Huh?"

"We are shapeshifters, my pack. We change whenever we want."

"With almost no pain, I bet," Tyler muttered.

"Nope, no pain." Then Jacob paused. "Got something to stare at Blondie?"

"Only a smelly...shape shifting dog, and his kind of cute friend," she said. Lucky Emmett was out hunting.

"Oh, yeah? You're pretty hot too," Tyler said.

"Okay," Damon said, walking in the door just then. "We got plenty of blood bags for our stay."

"Where did you get those?" Jasper asked.

"The local hospital. Compelled two night guards to forget we had them and it was easy rolling from there," Damon explained.

"That's where Carlisle works," Jasper said.

"Who's that?" Caroline asked.

"The man who turned most of us. Our...'adoptive father,' one could say," Rosalie explained. "And none of us really choose to drink human blood. We feed off animals."

"Ugh. Just like my brother. Morality issues?" Damon asked.

"Carlisle thinks it's wrong. He's implanted the idea into our heads as well," Jasper said.

While they were talking Caroline noticed Rosalie staring at Tyler.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie countered, a note of faked innocence in her voice. She then walked away.

"Rgh! Could she be any more...ugh!" Caroline growled, and her face was contorting and her fangs were coming out.

"Whoa!" Jake said, and backed away from her. So did the other Cullens. "Been around vampires all this time and never seen that before."

Caroline then realized what had happened, and calmed down enough so her face would go back to normal. "Sorry, she's just, just so..."

"Like you?" Damon finished.

"No! She's..." she trailed off, then sat down and stopped talking.

—

"So you're Elena," Alice said.

"We've established that," Elena said.

Alice, Elena, and Bella were all outside in a clearing in the woods. They had gotten away because, with so many people, it had gotten overwhelming, especially for Alice. Despite being helped by Elijah the previous day, being around so many people had managed to give her another headache. So she escaped with Elena, who she really wanted to talk to, for privacy, and Bella came along as well.

"Why do you keep asking that?" Bella asked.

"No reason. It doesn't matter. You're human."

"Oh, oh my God. You didn't think I was...Katherine, did you?"

"Katherine. I remember her like it was yesterday.

"I don't know who turned me into a vampire," Alice explained. I woke alone. A few days after turning into a vampire, there she was. Katherine. She tried to convince me to join her, and I almost agreed, until I saw a vision of Carlisle and his family. I knew there was another way, and I refused. She got angry and tried to stake me in the heart, which didn't work, by the way. Since then, we've been enemies. I thought you were her when I first saw you."

"That would explain the weird look Damon said you gave me," Elena realized.

"Are you dating that Damon guy?" Bella asked.

"No, I'm dating his brother. Why?"

"I don't know. Wait, is his brother a vampire too?"

"Yes, why?"

"And he hasn't turned you yet?"

"Stefan, Damon's brother, won't do anything I don't want him to."

"You don't want to be a vampire?"

"Did you?" Elena asked.

"Of course. I want to be with Edward forever. Now I can be. Trust me, Stefan won't be able to be a vampire while you stay human. He'll have to turn you, because there's no way he could be a human for you."

"Me and Stefan are working out just fine, thank you. Even with me being a human. And I don't want to change it. I mean, I would love if Stefan became a human for me, but it won't happen. And I'm not turning into a vampire. I'm seventeen years old. I don't know what I want to do with my life yet, whether I'll regret the descision to turn in a couple years. I'm not supposed to be a vampire, I'm supposed to grow up. Decide if I want to have kids and start a family, grow old, and I'm supposed to have a lifetime of these choices."

"But it's not the same as having eternal life with the one you love. And look at me, I have both. I have a kid, and immortality."

"A kid?"

"Nessie. She's my child. Mine and Edward's."

"Vampires can't..."

"Our kind can. The girl has to be human though."

"His kind can't. Not even then."

"But you should still be a vampire. I say this because I care. You'll be miserable when he has to leave and you're forced to stay behind. You're going to die and he's going to still be seventeen."

"I know what I'm getting myself into."

"Do you really?" Bella asked.

—

"I didn't think you would remember me," Jasper said. "It was some weekend."

"Crazy," Damon added. "And the war had a way of messing with minds, I noticed."

Damon and Jasper had the house to themselves. They didn't know where everyone else went, but they thought they'd take the time to catch up.

"How did you get turned?" Jasper asked.

"I was in love with a vampire. She ended up turning me, and my brother who was in love with her as well."

"I was found by a vampire by the name of Maria who wanted me for a vampire army. I eventually escaped, but my...sketchy past makes it harder for me to control my thirst for blood than my adopted siblings."

"I don't bother. I just take the hospital's blood bags."

"That blood belonged to humans, who gave it for a worthy cause."

"Dude, we're souless creatures of the night, as some call us. We don't get to be picky, and when you spend enough time running from and trying to fight off Original vampires, you need the blood to be strong."

"We have to fight the Volturi soon. We could use all the help we could get, but I'm not sure Carlisle will go for the whole human blood thing. Not even to make us stronger."

"Carlisle sounds like a charm," Damon said.

Then Nicole walked in the door. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Gone," Jasper answered. "We're not sure, everyone just went their separate ways."

"Oh." She sighed. "Hey Damon," she added as if giving a hint.

"Hello Nicole."

"Want to hang?" she asked?

Okay, Damon thought, she is so desperate. "Sure," he said out loud. "Let's hang out."

—

Elijah returned to his brother to report that he had seen no vampires they could use in the ritual. In truth, he had spent the entire day with Alice.

"So you found no vampires of our kind that would be of any use to me?" Klaus asked.

"No," Elijah replied.

"That's all right, brother. I have found us a girl."

"Really? Who?"

"Come here sweetheart," he called to a girl just outside the room. The girl walked in. She had curly brown hair almost like Katerina's and she was almost as tall. She looked frightened, but she didn't try to escape Klaus. Perhaps she knew it was useless.

"What's her name?" Elijah asked his brother, but the girl answered.

"My name is Alex," she said in a very quiet voice.

"And you're a vampire?"

"Since 1466," she replied, in the same quiet voice. She grabbed a bracelet on her wrist and began playing absently with it. It was blue, split into sections with little metal loops connecting them. In each of the sections was a lapis lazuli put his arm around the girl and led her away. Down the hall, and into a room, where he left her, with a promise of returning soon.

"She has no idea of the fate you have planned for her, does she?" Elijah asked.

"No. She doesn't, and you will not tell her."

"And all this means...my services are no longer required?"

"That is correct."

Part of me was glad to be done with Klaus' bidding, but I was concerned. This way, I couldn't get to see Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: a new chapter. you've waited long enough, i just havent gotten near a computer. sorry.**

Ch. 4

"You don't smell like a werewolf," Rosalie commented to Tyler that afternoon.

"I...thank you? I guess?" Tyler replied.

"Oh, it's just that Jacob kid smells foul. You smell way better. Actually kind of nice."

"Kid?" Tyler asked.

"He's only like, sixteen. He just looks twenty five."

"Oh. And...well, why does he smell so bad?"

"I don't know why, I just know he does. All of his kind of werewolves do."

"So how is his kind different from mine?" Tyler asked.

"They change whenever they want. They stink. They can hear each other in their heads when they change—"

"They're in control?" Tyler asked, shocked.

"Yes, you're not?"

"No. It's terrible, Rose. It's like, I can't even...I don't know what's going on. I hate it. I just...there's just this unimaginable pain, and then I black out and could destroy everything in my path if I don't sedate myself and chain myself down. I could hurt the one I care about. Ones...I care about."

"How could you hurt them?"

"A werewolf bite kills a vampire. If I'm not careful I could bite her...them...and then it'll be my fault."

"But it's not your fault. You can't control yourself."

"But it is. I'd be the one to bite her...them...so—"

"You can't blame yourself."

"What about you? If you killed someone, you would blame yourself, wouldn't you?"

"I've been around a long time," Rosalie said, and shrugged. "I don't think that would be a problem."

She came over and put her arm around Tyler. Tyler got up and moved away, just as Caroline came in.

"What's going on?" she said.

"Nothing," Tyler replied, but Rosalie interrputed.

"We're just talking," she said with a devious grin. Caroline looked at Tyler accusingly.

"We were! Nothing else," Tyler explained in a rush, but Caroline walked away.

"Thanks a lot, Rose."

—

"How did you get captured by Klaus?" Elijah asked Alex the next day.

"Captured? He just...sweet-talked me, I guess you could say." She smiled at the memory.

"Yes, Klaus can be very persuasive at times, but it's usually a lie."

"And you?" she asked casually.

He smiled, but it quickly faded. "I don't deserve anyone. I've done too many things trying to please my brother. Things that can't be mentioned in a semi-civilized place like here."

"So here, with your so-called evil brother is civilized?"

"No 'so-called' about it. He's done too many things to break a curse he has on him. He's killed, and kidnapped, and he's probably going to use you to sacrifice."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"You don't seem surprised."

"I heard you and him talking about the 'fate' planned for me. But I got something out of it," she said, then blushed. Elijah figured she must have gotten in bed with Klaus.

"But if you could find a way to live, would you?"

"Of course. But how?"

"Run."

"That's obvious, but won't he track me down?"

"I'll see to it he doesn't."

"I'd much rather stay here with you," she said.

"Me?" Elijah asked, shocked.

"I mean...Klaus." She blushed again.

Just then, speak of the devil, Klaus entered the room. "Hello, brother. You aren't by chance trying to steal my girlfriend, are you?"

"No, of course not. We were talking."

"Good. Alex is my girl. I love her and won't stand for you stealing her from me. Come, sweetheart," he said to her. "Let's go."

—

Damon took Nicole in his arms and ran upstairs to her room. There, she sat on her bed and motioned for Damon to sit next to her.

"I know it's impossible to get privacy around here, this being a houseful of vampires, but let's just hope we can go five minutes without getting interrupted," Nicole said.

"Five minutes?" Damon asked.

"Five."

"And what do we do in that five minutes?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. Talk, maybe?"

"Okay, about what?"

"How do you know Jasper?" Nicole asked.

"Civil War. We met, drank. It was crazy."

"So he mentioned."

"So let me ask you something. You're not a vampire, yet you...live with these guys?"

"Well...I was adopted by the Cullens. I...had some sort of accident when I was with my real family. I was three, I didn't know what was happening. Carlisle was my doctor. He didn't think I was going to live. I don't know what happened to my real parents after that, but Carlisle's been a father to me all these years."

"And he didn't change you into a vampire? None of them did?"

"It's illegal, to turn a small child into a vampire. They don't learn, or grow. They're adorable, but from what I gather they're not worth it. Too much risk, they don't know how to control themselves. The Cullens were going to turn me when I got older. Well, look at me now. Nineteen and still a human. I'm older than all my 'adoptive' siblings here."

"If you want to be a vampire, ask them."

"I don't know if I want it, that's the problem. I've heard my family's stories and it's not worth it."

"How do you know?"

"Well, you're a vampire. You tell me if it is."

Damon didn't answer. In truth, this girl might like being a vampire. The power she gets over others, after being in her vampire family's shadows all these years, as well as the other perks. Then again, Damon hadn't wanted to be a vampire, and as such, he would never wish this curse on anyone else.

"I have a...unique story. It might not have seemed worth it to me at the time, but maybe it will for you."

"Then again, once a vampire, always a vampire."

"That's right. So choose wisely."

She kissed him then, surprising not only him but herself as well. She told herself later it was because she had felt the connection between them when he walked through the door the first time, and so did he. Really, though, she just got caught up in the moment. She was later ashamed of her childish behavior, but there was no turning back now.

Damon was shocked when she kissed him. He didn't think he had made himself seem that open. He did love Elena, and decided right then and there this would be a secret from her.

They leaned backward on the bed, and Damon pulled away. He held her close and felt his fangs come out as he gave himself over to the thirst, and bit into her neck, draining her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so here's chapter five, because I've kept you guys waiting long enough. I added a new character in this. She's not an OC like, someone requested but...she's special. You'll see. Enjoy, new chapter to come hopefully soon.**

Ch. 5

"Come with me," Elijah said to Alex that night. Alex seemed surprised that Elijah would try to rescue her, but obliged all the same.

"Why did you save me?" she asked once they were away from the house.

"I don't know," Elijah answered. "Maybe I don't want Klaus to break the curse. Maybe I'm evil. Or maybe I just don't want you to be sacrificed."

"And why would you not want that?" she asked.

"Because, maybe I've grown to care for you. Something my brother has never learned to do, by the way."

"Let me guess. He thinks caring is weak and vampires should not be weak."

"Yes."

"I've had many vampires tell me the same things. Klaus gave me that vibe. The one that says, 'I don't care about anyone else'."

"While he can be persuasive, most people see that eventually."

"You, on the other hand, you're different. You can love, if you so choose."

"I have been in love. It was...a long time ago, and, though she is a vampire now, I don't think I still feel the same way."

"But that doesn't mean you won't find the one that you will still feel the same about, a long time from now."

"Maybe it'll be you."

"I'm going shopping," Alice announced. "Anyone want to join me?"

Everyone in the house, which was Rose, Bella, Emmett, Elena, Damon, Nicole, and Tyler, ignored her. Jasper was out hunting, and Caroline had disappeared after the incident with Tyler and Rose.

"Elena, Bella," Alice called, noting both of them were in ratty old teeshirts and jeans. "Come on. Let's go."

"No, Alice. We're not going," Bella protested.

"Bella, how long have you known me? Long enough to know I'm not going to take no for an answer. Let's go!" she repeated, and Elena and Bella finally obliged.

Alice drove them to Seattle in her Porsche she aparently wanted from Italy, and when they got there, Alice promised to buy them anything they wanted. Money, after all, just accumulated when one was to live forever.

Bella and Elena instantly went inside the huge shopping mall, but Alice insisted she had to talk to a friend first, and left them. Elena found this strange, because Alice had forced them to come with her in the first place.

"She'll be here soon. She would never miss out on good shopping. Or critisizing my wardrobe," Bella explained.

"I can see that. Who's that friend she wants to visit?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Alice works in mysterious ways. You never know what she's up to."

"Katherine?" a voice next to Elena asked. She turned around to find a girl, taller than both Elena and Bella, and thin. She had olive skin, dark eyes, and black hair that went past her shoulders. She was pretty, though it was clear she wore no make up.

"Um...no," Elena said, too stunned to speak, not only by the mysterious girl's looks but by the fact that Elena was afraid of what this girl wants, and how she knows Katherine. "I'm Elena. I...I don't know a Katherine."

"I'm sorry, you remind me of someone I used to know. I should go now."

"Wait!" Elena knew it was a bad idea, but she wanted to know more about this girl. "What do you want with this Katherine girl?"

"Oh, nothing. No, I don't want Katherine. You just looked familiar, and I wanted to know if you were her."

"You're lying," Bella said from behind Elena. "Who are you, really, and what do you want with Katherine?"

"I told you, I don't want anything with Katherine, except for her to leave me alone. She wants to take me to Klaus, and I don't want to go."

"Klaus? You know Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Yes. He considers me a threat, and wants me dead. I've been running."

"He wants a lot of people dead. Why you?"

"I...I don't know," the girl answered, but Elena knew she was lying about that too.

"You still haven't told us who you are," Elena noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Meredith Sulez. And you are?"

Alice left her friends to go shopping with the promise of meeting them there. The reason for this was simple. She felt that blind spot coming somewhere near her, and knew it was him. Elijah.

"Alice?" he said from behind her.

"Hello Elijah."

Elijah had another girl with him. "This is Alex," he said. "Can you...help her run from my brother? Give her a place to stay?"

This was weird. She barely knew Elijah, why did he all of a sudden want her to babysit this girl. She knew what he said, but it seemed like she was being hired for babysitting.

"Sure," she said.

Alex smiled but didn't say anything. She looked back at Elijah.

"I'll come get you when you're safe from Klaus, don't worry. Until then, you can hide from him with her. Look out for any blind spots," he added to Alice. She nodded, and Elijah was gone.

"We're out on a shopping trip. Come on, and I'll get you whatever you want," Alice said, smiling.

Alex went with Alice and didn't say a word.

"Hi, Meredith. I'm Bella, and this is Elena," Bella explained.

"Hi."

"Why—" Elena began, but was interrupted by Alice walking up with a girl they didn't know.

"Hey, this is Alex. She's a friend of mine, and needs a place to stay and—" she cut off noticing the other girl added to their group.

"This is Meredith," Bella explained. "She's running from...Klaus."

"Me too," Alex said quietly.

"I'm running from Katherine, who wants to give me to Klaus," Meredith corrected.

"Right," Bella said.

"Why don't we all go back to our house," Alice said, "and figure this out."

"Why does Klaus want you?" Meredith asked Alex on the way back to the house.

"Because he wants to use me for some sacrifice," Alex explained.

"He's already getting the people he needs?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Yes, I guess," Alex said. "Why does he want you?"

"Klaus sees me as a threat," Meredith explained, "Because I'm a prophetess."

**A/N: Yes, Meredith Sulez from the books. I remember something about the exec. producers of the show said if she appears on the show, it could take the show in a whole new direction. Not that the show's not great, I just had this idea in my head that popped in there at about one in the morning and decided to keep it. Review! I won't update til I get more reviews, and constructive critisism is apreciated. I already have one person telling me who they like and don't like, and what they like about the story and what they don't, so if you love or hate something, I wanna know! Okay, that's all. Review!******

**** ****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with other stories and school that I just completely threw this story out the window (not really, though I'd like to throw Nikole Salvatore out the window for annoying me about this story). Anyway, here's chapter six, I'm gonna try to finish this story this weekend, I have to get on with my life. **

Nicole felt Damon bite into her neck, and immediately began to wait for the pain, the fire, the sort of intense heat she had only felt once before, and Carlisle had made sure that didn't last. But no pain came. Still, she pulled back before he could kill her from too much blood loss. He let go at once.

"Believe me, I want to be a vampire, but—" she began.

"That won't turn you into a vampire," Damon said. "You have to die with vampire blood in your system."

"That's all?"

He nodded, then frowned. "I'm not turning you."

"Please?" she begged. "You don't know what it's like! I'm the weakling in a houseful of vampires!"

"Just earlier you said you didn't know if you wanted to be a vampire, and now you're begging me to turn you?"

"Do it now, before I change my mind again," she said calmly.

"Well...I won't feed you vampire blood. If you want it, take it," he said as he bit into his wrist and held it out for her. He noticed he had seen this all before, with Katherine. He couldn't help feeling as if he was betraying both his doppelgängers.

When Nicole had enought blood, he took his arm back, and snapped her neck, waiting for her to reawaken.

O-o-O

_The year 1000 was a slow year for the Volturi. They had nothing to do, and thus decided to make more members of their guard. Or at least, that was their original intention._

_They came across a family wreaking havok on a nearby town. They thought of vampires, but their skin wasn't pale in the least, and the size was abnormal for a coven of vampires; there were nine of them!_

_Curiosity struck Aro, and he introduced himself. Two of the men introduced themselves as Elijah and Niklaus, but the others were scattered, scaring people, looting, and stealing. With the idea of vampires out of the way, Caius suggested Satanism._

_Elijah laughed, a cold, dark sound. "In a way, I suppose you could say that. My brother Niklaus has led our family down a path of destruction worthy of Satan, and thus, I believe you would call us demons."_

_"A demon as a vampire?" Marcus speculated. "I think we might have the most powerful guard in the world, forever, if we turn them."_

_"But demons! Surely they'll try to overthrow us," Caius argued, watchig a blond girl shamelessly pretend to take interest in a man, then take his treasure and slit his throat. "Aro, what do you think?"_

_Aro considered for a moment. "I think," he said, watching Elijah and especially Niklaus with much interest, "that we should turn them. If they become liabilities, we kill them. However, if they want to go their own way, they can." Klaus was the first to be taken and bitten. Being a demon had increased his pain tolerance, andhe barely felt a thing. Then came Elijah, the blond, and the rest._

_Klaus and their mother woke first three days later, and the rest of the guard had assembled. One caught their mother's eye._

_"Nicholas?"_

_"Who?" Klaus asked, noting the man in question looked shocked to see her as well._

_"Your father," their mother said._

"And so we were one guard member short, thanks to Mikael," Aro said, remembering the memory of the first and last time the Originals and Volturi met.

"Well, thanks to my brother, now we are a family short," Elijah replied, "and Klaus is obsessed with becoming that hybrid he couldn't be for 1000 years."

"And I can't do that without my vampire," Klaus said, annoyed, as he entered the room. "Where is she?"

O-o-O

Caroline ran. She ran until she was sure she was back in Mystic Falls, when really she had run in a huge circle and found herself not far from where she was. She wasn't surprised when Tyler found her. She was however, mad.

"Care," he said.

"Go away!" she demanded. "You like Rosalie, great. She's great."

"You're just like her, you know that?" Tyler said, shocking her.

"How?"

"Bitchy, neurotic, queen-bee control freaks—"

"Shut up Tyler!"

"But underneath, you're better than her. You're a great friend, and from what I've heard from that Bella girl, Rose isn't. Plus, she's not my type."

"Oh?" Caroline said, calming down some. "How so?"

"Well, for one, she's been in love with another man since 1935," Tyler said, and Caroline had to laugh at her own stupidity. "And I'll bet," Tyler continued, "that she only acted like there was more going on between us because it's kind of fun messing with you."

"Tyler!" Caroline said.

"There's more, too. Ways she's not my type, that is. She hates werewolves, she's bitter with her whole life, she plays mean tricks on the girl I like—" Caroline smiled. "And...she's blonde."

"You don't like blondes?" Caroline asked.

"No," Tyler replied simply.

"But...I'm blonde."

Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes, then smiled. "Care-bear," he said putting his arm around her, "You are the exeption." Then he tilted her chin and kissed her.

"Well well, wolf boy can be sweet," a voice said behind them. Caroline turned around and saw Klaus once before she felt vervain burning through her and she collapsed. 


End file.
